


Suppress

by Redamber79



Series: 5 sentence fics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Five sentence fic, prompt suppress





	Suppress

Dean had to wonder at his angel's abilities from time to time, like now when Cas had his mouth stretched wide around Dean's cock, his nose pressed against the coarse hairs at the base as he swallowed around him. Was this a skill Jimmy had had, or was the angel suppressing a human gag reflex, much the way he didn't need to breathe as Dean fucked into his mouth?

  
Either way, it didn't really matter, and Dean lost track of the thought as his lover fondled his balls as he swallowed, drool and precome slicking his lips and his chin as he stared up at Dean, his blue eyes full of fiery passion as he took Dean's cock again, and again, and  _ oh--oh god!  _ Dean's balls tightened up against his body, and he whined deep in his throat as Cas slid a finger back to toy at his loosened entrance, a prelude for the next stage of their evening. Dean's body went rigid just as Cas slid two fingers home inside him, and he came with a shout as the angel swallowed and swallowed around him, until his vision whited out and he collapsed against the pillows with a cry of Cas’ name.


End file.
